Rogues and the Spear of Destiny
by Anonymous35241
Summary: This is story 3, it takes place 3 months later at the end of season 3. You need to read the previous ones to understand the different timeline and universe.


Mcu arrowverse story 3 Rogues and the Spear of Destiny

This takes place just after season 3 Barry is able to come out of the speed force briefly . Previously on The Flash, Barry goes into the speed force , Wally is the Flash, Cisco is team leader, Caitlin left , Julian left, Lincoln is fighting by himself  
and so is Robbie and Peter . Facing against the Rogues, and the Reverse Flash. ( Doomworld just the Flash).  
As Caitlin comes back but Killer Frost. Lincoln comes out of store as Robbie's car pulls up. Robbie" Got everything." Lincoln" Yeah let's get go." As they look up to see Spider-Man swinging. Lincoln" It seems like Peter is trying to help to city." Robbie"  
Without the flash we're still doing okay." In the museum where the tip of the spear of destiny is in. The door is frozen KF" Well what do we have here, Spear of Destiny." Lincoln" Pull over." Robbie" Why?"Lincoln" Open the trunk,look is that captain  
cold." Robbie" I still think we shouldn't get in the way." As he uses yoyos powers to change he goes to find Killer Frost in there. Lincoln" Cait?" KF" You know I thought we agreed to go out separate ways." Lincoln" You did, not me." KF" Well  
then." Shoots ice knocking him down and taking the spear. As she's leaving Robbie's car pulls up and is on fire. Robbie" Where do think your going." KF" Doesn't matter." As red lighting comes and takes her away. Once there it's the Reverse Flash.  
Eobard" Hello Caitlin." KF" Its Killer Frost now." Eobard" I'll take that( taking the tip of spear) so want to change reality." KF" Why not." As they go to his hideout in season 1. KF" I was expecting something better." Eobard" Yes well it's hard  
to find a place when you don't want the flash to find you." KF" He's gone all have to deal with is the Ghost Rider, Fallen Agent , Spider-Man , Vibe and Kid Flash." Eobard" Well I also managed to get some Rogues." Mardon" Well are we going to  
do this or what." Eobard" Now Caitlin can you tell me one thing that you want change for you friends." As the spear is put together, Eobard starts speaking Arabic. Eobard"Remember change one thing in your friends past too so we won't have to deal  
with but can still be alive." KF" Fine." As the spear glows reality is changed, Eobard runs star labs with Cisco and Wally protecting the city. Killer Frost is free to attack the city with Deathstorm. Peter is in New York with his Uncle Ben and parents  
alive, only having his original never died and ended up joining Shield but only has his first power electricity. Robbie never died either so he never became the ghost rider and didn't dropout, Gabriel is no longer paralyzed in LA. Barry  
is still trapped in the speed force but still able come out temporarily. In star labs , Eobard" What do you think of this brave new world." KF" Not a bad world." Mardon" Well I like it, thanks for giving me new powers to." He has his weather powers  
but now with girder and laser " Ah the new mayor is about to make an announcement." Trickster" Attention people of central city today is the day of the Trickster so even feel free to pull as many pranks as possible." Mark" Why make that  
lunatic the mayor." Eobard" Well I have connections now so." In LA , Lincoln wakes up in his bed next Daisy. Lincoln" So what do we have for today." Daisy" Well I think we have more inhumans in central city." Phil " Hurry up were wheels up in 20!"  
Across the city Robbie" Gabriel hey we're gonna be late." Gabriel" Ok I'm up I'm up ." As they leave for school, Robbie" See you later." In New York Aunt May" Peter you're going to be late for school." Peter" I'm almost ready." As he leaves giving  
them a hug. As Shield lands in central city. Phil" Ok so we're looking for someone who's really fast, a guy is that fire and girl with ice we managed to get their pictures." Lincoln" Why does she look so familiar." Daisy" You seen her before?" Lincoln"  
I don't know but something about her seems like I know her." Phil" Well just bring them in." Daisy" Yeah, so it looks like they are at the bank." As they go to find " Stop um." KF" Its Killer Frost."Lincoln gets some flashbacks to the other  
reality. Lincoln" Cait?" KF" I haven't heard that name in a while." Daisy" I thought you didn't know her." Lincoln"I didn't but I don't know." As Daisy using her powers and Lincoln using his lighting easily overpower her. Daisy" Bring down the cell."  
As take up in the ship. Lincoln" Can we stay for a while I need to figure something's out, and interview her." Daisy" Yeah just let me tell Coulson." As he goes to the cell. Lincoln calls Robbie" Hey do you remember someone Caitlin snow?" Robbie"  
No I"( gets flashback on Lincoln and Caitlin) I remember I'm going to central city." As he's close to the city he gets into a car crash. And became the ghost rider once again. Lincoln" So your name is Dr Caitlin Snow, you used to work at star labs(  
gets flashbacks of the time at star labs) What happened to you." Caitlin " So you do remember I'm surprised I thought everything was erased from your memories." Lincoln" I liked you , I loved you." KF" Well I guess things change." As the ship starts  
shaking with death-storm attacking it. Deathstorm" Let her go." Then a chain from the ground , Robbie" I don't think so." And transforms into his ghost rider form. As Peter sees on the news it's shield. Peter" Why does that city look familiar." Flashbacks  
of the enemy's they all fought. Peter" Hey May I need to go to Central city, now if possible." Aunt May" Why ?" Peter" I want to see the particle accelerator remember?" Aunt May" Well I'll see what I can do." As shield docks in base in central city.  
Lincoln" You must have a base everywhere." Phil" Well we need it, now can you explain your connection to her." Daisy" Yes what is it your not telling us." Lincoln" I can't explain it but I." Daisy" I heard what you said in the pod, you said you loved  
her." Lincoln" You're not going to believe me when I say this, but something about this reality is very wrong." Daisy" I mean if your trying to say something." Phil" Daisy you two can discuss your relationship problems after you interrogate her. Inhumans  
, metahumans so many damn powered people. Now I want both of you to go interrogate her . Now!" Daisy and Lincoln go to the interrogation room. As they enter both side down. Daisy" So your name is doctor Caitlin snow. KF" I mean yes but I prefer killer  
Frost." Lincoln" What about Caitlin? Why not your real name, Cait?" KF" Only three people have every called me that." Daisy" I assume your effected by the particle accelerator explosion?" Caitlin" No by my friend messing with the timeline." Lincoln"  
Barry Allen the Flash right?" KF" Well I thought you forgot." Lincoln" I know you're in there Caitlin, not killer Frost, your Caitlin." KF" No I'm( eyes change to brown) I'm sorry I did this." Daisy" Did what if it's controlling your powers we can  
help." Lincoln" I can help what happened." Caitlin" I helped Eobard change reality." Daisy" Eobard thawne head of star labs, now that, that is crazy." Lincoln" How did you do it?" Caitlin" When I came back we fought I stole a spear well at least the  
tip. It's called the spear of destiny." Lincoln" Daisy we need to let her out." Daisy" Im sorry I can't let you do that, there's more we need to know." Lincoln" Can he destroy the spear?" Caitlin" I don't know maybe he could build something powerful  
enough to destroy it." Lincoln" Daisy let her go." Daisy" I can't Coulson says not to." Lincoln" Well then( shoots electricity) I'll do it, I'm sorry." Grabs pad and opens the cell. Lincoln" Come on we need to get to star labs." Both grab each other's  
hand and walk out trying to find a way out. Caitlin" I'm sorry it's all my fault." Lincoln" Yeah now how do we get out of here." Caitlin" How did you know." Lincoln" Simple I saw and it gave me flashbacks, and I guess in this reality I alive and with  
Daisy." Caitlin" I didn't want to lose you guys I was trying to make your life better, I thought you wanted to be with her and alive." Lincoln" So I guess you brought Ronnie back." Caitlin" I did but it's not the same, it's like we're not connected  
like we used to be." Lincoln" You know that's the one thing how it was with me and Daisy. What happened with Cisco, Peter, Joe?" Caitlin" I made it so every regret they had was undone, Peter has his parents, your alive, Joe has Wally , Iris and Francine.  
Cisco has his brother and their close." Lincoln" You know this all wrong, even though you weren't effected it still did." Caitlin" I know but I thought I was making it better, for all of us." Lincoln" If I didn't die to stop hive I never would've  
met you, none of us would of ever met." Caitlin" I know, but I." Lincoln" I forgive you, I feel no matter what we are meant to be together, we are meant to be a team. All of us, no matter what we will be a team." Lincoln kisser her on the lips. Caitlin"  
Yeah we are." As they get to the door they find Phil with guards armed. Mac, May, Daisy, Elena with guards. Phil" I'm sorry Lincoln I can't let you leave with the prisoner." Lincoln" Phil you don't t understand. I need to leave, we need to leave."  
Lincoln gets electricity all over his body and Caitlin is ready to fight on the other side. Caitlin" You know I don't think we can win this." Lincoln" I really hope we get some help." As a portal opens a stream of orange red lighting come and  
pulls Lincoln and Caitlin out to take them to Robbie's house. Lincoln" I don't who saved us." Robbie" How did you get here." Barry" Hey guys, good to see you." Caitlin" Barry!" Hugs him. Removes mask, Barry" Something is very wrong." Caitlin" I know  
if we get to star labs we should be able to stop Thawne." Barry" Eobard?!" Caitlin" Yes in sorry I did all this all to make your life better." Robbie" Hold it you changed reality and gave us better lives so we wouldn't fight Eobard." Lincoln" Yes  
and somehow we still all came together." Barry" Well I was only able to come out of the speed force, I need to get back. I think the only reason I'm out is because of this." As Peters plane lands he quickly heads to star labs. Along the way he bumps  
into Joe passing the CCPD. Peter" I'm so sorry I just really need to get to star labs." Joe" It's okay, but you need security clearance." Peter" Is the owner Barry Allen by chance." Joe" I don't if you know but it's run by Eobard Thawne." Peter" Wait  
what?" Joe" I mean I can take you there but I can't guarantee I can get you in." Peter" Really thanks, Joe." Joe" How did you know my name." Peter flashbacks, Peter" I uh just a guess." As they drive to star labs, Joe" Here you are, be safe." Peter"  
Thanks." Walks into the cortex. Eobard" Excuse me who let you in here." Peter" Hi I'm Peter Parker I'm here to see the particle accelerator." Eobard" Huh, you know what I did then." Peter" Did what?" Eobard" Don't play dumb with me, you I both know  
things aren't correct." Peter" Like changing reality?" Eobard" Ah see I knew you knew! Now I am working a machine to this permanent. So it can go three ways, one I take prisoner, two I kill you ( hand vibrates) three you leave and never come back."  
Peter" One?" Eobard" Security! Take him down stairs to the machine and tie him up." As they take away and the machine is meant to burn the spear of destiny. Back at Robbie house, Caitlin" I might have a plan." As Caitlin enters star labs. KF" Sorry  
I'm late but shield was slowing me down. I got away, they shouldn't be worried about them anymore." Eobard" Good now I'm going make this permanent so if you make any more changes make them now." Mardon" I'm good." Ronnie" It's almost ready, I don't  
want to either." Kisses Caitlin, Caitlin reacts weirdly. Ronnie" Well that was weird are you good?" Caitlin" Yeah except I lied." Eobard" What?!" As Lincoln and Robbie walk in Flash speeds in. Barry" Can we make this quick I'm only gonna be here for  
like three hours." Eobard runs and changes into his reverse flash suit. Eobard" This is why I do thing like this sooner! Kill them all." Lincoln" Peter!" Lincoln shoots lighting at Mardon knocking him down. Robbie wraps his chain around Ronnie, Robbie"  
So back from the dead." Burns him, mardon laser eyes as Lincoln try's to free Peter. Peter" Good to see you." Lincoln" You too." As Barry and Eobard are running around, everyone is trying to the spear. The fight eventually ends with Eobard holding  
the spear to the fire. Eobard" I should of done this sooner." Caitlin" I should have done this sooner too!" Shoots ice knocking him down and Lincoln grabbing it. Lincoln" Time out thing back the way they were.( grabs manuscript, begin speaking Arabic)."  
Spear begins to glow more and more. Then Lincoln suddenly stops as it shows Eobard vibrated his hand through his chest. Eobard" I don't think so." Lincoln falls to the ground dead. Everyone is in shock. Caitlin" Noooo!" Shoots ice again freezing him  
in a layer of ice. Caitlin with a few tears in her eyes. Go to his dead body, Caitlin" I'm sorry. I'll make it right." Grabs spear and manuscript begins speaking in Arabic. Spear glows and we go back to the beginning except the spear vaporizes after.  
A few days later Caitlin decides to work a bar, Lincoln and Robbie both walk in. Lincoln" Hey she looks familiar." Only see the back of her head. Robbie" Lets just go up and get a drink." Both sit down in chairs right next to each other. Lincoln"  
Hi can you take our order." Turns around it's Caitlin. Caitlin with a big smile, Caitlin" Uh yeah, what do you have." Robbie" Hey good to see you, just beer."' Lincoln" I'll take club soda, and uh." As Barry sits right next to them. Barry" I'll take  
the strongest thing you got." Caitlin laughs, Caitlin" Yeah be right back." Gets their drinks and gives it to them. Caitlin" So what is it you wanted to ask me?" Both making direct eye contact. Lincoln" Oh I uh, I'll take an order of fries, with a  
side of." Drops his glass on her side. Caitlin" Oh let me get that.( picks up glass)." As Lincoln reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box and hides it under his hand. Lincoln" Can we talk after your shift." Caitlin" Uh yeah, it ends in half an  
hour, See you later." Later as Caitlin closes up and leaves, heads to her car. Caitlin" So where's Robbie?" Lincoln" He went home." Caitlin" So what is it you wanted to ask me." Gets on one knee, Lincoln" Caitlin snow will you marry me?" Caitlin"  
Yes, I will." As Barry comes, Barry" Congrats guys, I'm gonna miss not going to marry Iris." Caitlin" Do you have to leave." Barry" Yeah I have to , I was only here to return things back to normal. I'll see you soon hopefully." Hugs them both and  
runs back into a portal in the speed force. A few days later they get married like Ronnie and Caitlin did in season 1. After their marriage they head to coast city. At star labs, Cisco" So now what?" Wally" We protect the city like we have." Iris"  
Yeah, I can help in any way." Harry" I'll be here to." Joe" I can help anyway I can to." Peter" Sorry I can't help, I'm actually going to New York to help Tony Stark. I'm leaving next week." Cisco" Robbie?" Robbie" Sorry I can't I need to check on  
the Darkhold. I'm going tomorrow, could watch my brother Gabriel for me." Joe" Yeah I'll keep an eye on him." Robbie" Thanks." As the team goes they're separate ways, Robbie opening a portal going to dark dimension, Peter is on a plane. Wally running,  
Cisco suiting up.  
The Flash will return.


End file.
